


The Plan

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181923) by [alaana_fair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana_fair/pseuds/alaana_fair). 

Harry很高兴他们终于到了俱乐部，只有音乐能盖过Hermione无止境的唠叨。  
“Harry，我只希望你幸福，”好吧，Harry想，显然即使一间嘈杂的俱乐部也不足以完全盖过她。  
“我很幸福，哥们，”Harry今晚第三百二十九次说。“瞧，瞧这个微笑？它在说我很幸福。幸福得要飞起来了！”  
“但是，Harry，”Hermione继续。“我知道你想要一个家庭，如果你不安定下来就不会有家庭。”  
这是三人组最近每次碰面都会重复的话题。Ron和Hermione已经结婚好几年，正打算要第一个小孩，Harry猜测是许多个的第一个，因此也认为Harry应该有同样的想法。  
“你不能永远维持这种生活模式，”Hermione说，神色恼怒。  
“Hermione，我很好。我只是在享受一会儿自由精神。我想在当了多年谋杀目标后这是我应得的。”  
“是，老兄，但是伏地魔已经死了八年了。用不了这么久你就会到三十岁，然后你回头看会发现你浪费了生命中最宝贵的一段时间。”  
“Ron，我什么也没有浪费，我有乐趣。乐，趣。记得它是什么吗？”  
Hermione翻翻眼睛。“谈一段超过两个星期的恋爱也会有乐趣，Harry，为什么你就不能试试呢？”  
Harry叹口气，试图关掉她的声音，点了酒并在舞池附近找到张桌子。  
Ron在他对面坐下接过Hermione留下的唠叨任务。“别人会以为你跟Malfoy在打赌看谁三十岁生日前能睡更多人。”  
Harry终于到了他忍耐的底线，反驳道，“好，也许Malfoy和我的共同点比你们以为的多。”  
Hermione和Ron厌恶地瞪着他。“你怎么能说这种话，哥们？”Ron几乎是在咆哮，就像是只受伤的狗而不是他最好的朋友。  
“只不过……没什么。我去跳舞了，要是我回来的时候还不换话题我就去找些新朋友。”Harry大步走向舞池。  
“好吧，这可不像我预计的那么顺利，”Hermione抱怨。  
“是，说到恶魔，你看谁来了。”Ron指着门口，Draco Malfoy在一群巫师世界‘最美丽的人’的簇拥下走了进来。  
“上帝，今晚还能更糟糕吗？”Hermione用头撞着桌子，呻吟一声。  
“来吧，Hermione，我们跳舞。忘了Harry，他是个大男孩了，要是他愿意把生命浪费在一群没脑子的金发傻瓜身上，那我们也许只能让他去。”  
Ron站起来伸出手，Hermione勉强握住，微笑着说。“至少现在，我想。”  
Harry在舞池里，和平时一样，他身边包围着疯狂的仰慕者努力博得他的注意。Hermione观察着，回想起曾经有一段时间Harry会羞涩地躲开所有关注。那些日子似乎随着伏地魔一起消逝了。她不得不承认Harry绝对是配得上他所谓巫师世界最性感巫师的名号的。今晚他随意地穿着褪色牛仔裤和紧身绿T恤，凸显了他明亮的眼睛，炫耀着他强壮身体的每一块肌肉。如果他不是像她兄弟，如果她不是彻底地爱着Ron，她可能也会和别人一样想要一场美妙的性爱。因为这就是你唯一能从Harry Potter那儿得到的——一场美妙的性爱和一句空虚的“我会给你寄猫头鹰”的承诺。  
在几首歌之后，Harry回到桌边，观察人群，搜寻他今晚的目标。此刻他真的很满意他的生活。在终于干掉伏地魔之后，他把及时行乐发挥到了极致，尝试每一项他能够尝试的乐趣。他的朋友为什么不肯接受真的超出他的理解范围。  
当他喝光最后一滴火焰威士忌，他看到Malfoy从舞池中走向他的方向。在战争期间，Malfoy跟他妈妈一起逃到国外——决定在胜负分明之前不选择阵营更加安全。但是现在，预言家日报像是有强迫症一样每天都会在头版登一张他或他的照片。  
“Potter，”Malfoy平静地说，走到Harry桌边对他点点头。  
“Malfoy。”Harry回以点头，对他昔日宿敌的光临没有表现出其他反应。  
“我禁不住听到了Granger和鼬鼠之间的一段对话，看来我们有着相同的困扰。”  
“哦，真的？Ron和Hermione也想你赶快结婚好生上一打尖叫的小孩？”  
令人惊讶地，Malfoy大笑起来。“嗯，不，实际上是Blaise和Pansy，只有一个纯血统的继承人能让他们满意。”  
Malfoy厌恶的皱鼻子的样子让Harry几乎微笑起来，但他很快克制住自己。看到Malfoy当着他这样轻松大笑很奇怪。他在耍什么花招，我想知道？  
“好吧，似乎我们的朋友都很关心我们的未来，”Harry说，强装出漠不关心的语气。  
“是，但重点是，我很满足于我浅薄的生活，我想你可能也是。”当Harry露出同意的微笑，Draco无需更多鼓励，继续说道。“我也许有个计划能让我们所有善良的朋友去管他们自己的事。”  
Malfoy那邪恶的斯莱特林式假笑出于某种奇怪的原因激起了Harry的兴趣。“到底是什么计划呢，为什么你要告诉我，在所有人之中，这件事？”  
“哦，”Malfoy说，在Harry对面坐下。“你认识的人中Granger和Weasley最不喜欢谁？”  
Harry挑起眉毛看着Malfoy。“你。”  
“正确。你觉得在我认识的人中Blaise和Pansy最不喜欢谁？”  
Harry笑了，开始明白话题的走向。“我。”  
“精确，”Malfoy继续。“所以，我对你有个提议。”  
他看着Harry就像在检查一瓶好酒。“如果你和我，比如说，在一个俱乐部偶遇然后跳舞，接着，也许，但愿不要这样，我们开始‘恋爱’，你觉得我们善良的朋友们会怎么做？”  
“用尽千方百计来拆散我们，”Harry立刻说，知道这是真的。  
“正是，然后他们再也不会用找到一个特殊的人安定下来的重要性来打扰我们了。”Malfoy得意地笑着说。  
这个计划是迂回的，十分卑鄙而且很不正当。但Harry敢肯定它会成功。他心里的斯莱特林微笑了。  
Malfoy假笑着看着Harry，站起来伸出手。“那么，Potter先生，可以请你跳舞吗？”  
Harry瞟了一眼舞池，看到Ron和Hermione正带着同样惊骇的表情看着他。他握住Malfoy的手微笑说道。“我很荣幸。”  
他跟着Draco下到舞池，Harry琢磨着他要做什么。他早就不恨Malfoy了。他们不是朋友，永远不会成为朋友，但他可以容忍他足够长的时间让一切变得可信。从Malfoy的外表来看，他也承认，以纯粹身体的角度，这甚至可能是有趣的。  
人海分开让他们走向舞池中间。Harry和Draco都知道每个人都在看着他们——巫师世界最迷人的两位男性。Malfoy假笑着靠过来，在Harry耳边低声说道，“我们应该让他们看到他们想看的表演吗？”  
Harry，觉得这真的会有点儿乐趣，笑着低声回答。“游戏开始。”  
所有看着的人都没法挪开目光，即使是那些不想看的人。音乐声响亮而有节奏，他们的身体碰撞律动，就像是某种失传了的古老求偶仪式。  
“我，的，老天！”Ron一屁股坐下，双手捧着脑袋。“他到底在干吗？”  
Hermione，和他不一样，正在努力判断她惊骇的情绪是因为Harry像这样跟Draco跳舞还是因为她的底裤突然湿了。无论什么理由，她绝对是惊骇的。  
就在她以为情况不可能更糟糕的时候，音乐改变了。  
Ron呻吟一声，头抬了起来，随着一声钝响，撞向桌子。Hermione抽了一口冷气。“他肯定不会跟Malfoy跳慢舞。”但就在她说话的同时，Harry的手指滑进Malfoy的头发里，而Malfoy的搂着Harry的腰，把他拉近，双手插进Harry的牛仔裤后袋里。  
同时，一只手重重拍在他们面前的桌子上。Hermione抬头看到Pansy Parkinson一脸愤怒的俯视着他们。  
“Potter见鬼地对Draco做了什么？”她咆哮。  
Ron立刻站起来维护Hermione，发现自己正和Blaise Zabini针锋相对。“是我们应该问Malfoy对Harry做了什么，你不觉得吗？”Ron问，眼神阴沉愤怒。  
他们四个人站在那儿瞪着彼此，等待着，也许，有一道闪电会落下了打死谁。但是在闪电之前，他们听到了Draco Malfoy丝般柔和的嗓音。“Blaise，Pansy，我希望你们没有骚扰Harry的朋友。”  
“Harry的？”他们齐声说，声音里掩饰不住对于他亲昵地使用Harry名字的困惑。  
“是，喏，”Draco平静的说。“我猜你们还记得，他，毕竟，很难忘记。但是原谅我的粗鲁。”Draco指着他朋友。“Blaise，Pansy。”他停下，占有地搂住Harry的腰。“这是Harry Potter。”  
“我们知道他是谁，你这个笨蛋！你见鬼的跟在一起干嘛？”Pansy吼道。  
“为什么，Pansy，我在跳舞，看起来像什么？”Draco冷静地假笑着回答。  
Pansy和Blaise对视一眼；他们压根不愿去想那看起来像什么。  
“嗯，咳。”Ron不太微妙地清了清喉咙，抓住Harry的手肘。“Harry，哥们，我能跟你谈一分钟吗？”  
Harry露出无辜的笑容。就像眼下没什么怪事。“当然，Ron，为什么我们不去买几杯酒呢，”他说，对他的同伴微笑着。“你会跟我们坐在一起，对吗，Draco？”  
Hermione的下巴掉到地上。  
“当然，亲爱的，”Draco亲昵地说，靠过来慢慢地温柔地亲吻Harry的嘴唇。  
Harry走开的时候一直在微笑，Malfoy的吻技真不错。  
“你疯了吗？”Ron一等他们走出听力范围就尖叫道。  
“什么？”Harry问，想要假装困惑，同时克制着嘲笑Ron的失态的冲动。  
“Harry！”Ron脸色紫涨。“你刚刚吻了Draco Malfoy！”  
“是，他吻技挺不错的。当然，”Harry心不在焉地说，“我其实不能说，除非能达到舌吻的程度，不过——”  
“Harry！”Ron抓住他的手臂停下脚步。“你有没有听到你自己在说什么？一定是迷情剂，或者迷恋魔药，或者，见鬼的我不知道，某种玩意儿。”Ron安慰地搭着Harry的肩膀。“我们要趁你还没做傻事带你离开这儿。”  
“Ron，”Harry平静地说，耸开他的手。“看看他。”Harry回头瞟向Malfoy站着的地方，显然在跟Zabini说话。Harry心里微笑了，注意到计划目前进展完美。“他实际上长得很好看，身材更是一流。”  
“一流？一流？那是Malfoy，Harry，记得吗，让你的生活像活地狱的Malfoy！”  
“Ron，那是多少年前了。你们不是刚刚还说我是时候长大了吗？好吧，也许你是对的。”Harry走向吧台，点了六杯火焰威士忌。  
Ron深吸口气，试图提醒自己。给他一个星期，Malfoy就会跟其他人一样成为历史。即使是Malfoy，我们也可以容忍他一个星期。  
当他们带着酒回到桌边，Draco正狠狠瞪着Blaise，Pansy瞪着Hermione，而Hermione瞪着Draco。Harry不得不咬住嘴唇免得大笑出来。  
“好了，”Harry说，走到桌边。“你们看起来挺开心的。”  
Draco抬头看着他，再次噘起嘴。Harry不得不咬住舌头，Draco噘嘴的时候相当可爱。“我们的朋友似乎不认可我们一起跳舞。”  
“真的？”Harry无辜地问，环顾所有现在投向他的怒视。“我想他们会习惯的。”他低头亲吻Malfoy的脖子，低声在他耳边说，音量刚好能让其他人也听见，“来跟我跳舞。”  
Draco微笑了，握住Harry的手站起来。“好主意。”其他四个人坐着，无言地瞪着他们离开。  
一到舞池中，相对与他们的朋友比较隐蔽，他们俩都哈哈大笑起来。  
Draco微笑打量着Harry。“Potter，我必须承认你的表现比我预期的好得多。”  
“什么？你以为我有典型的格莱芬多式情绪化问题？”  
Draco停下来，惊奇地冲Harry挑起一条眉毛。“实际上是的，这正是我的想法。”  
Harry轻声笑起来。“好吧……”他戏剧化地停顿一下。“分院帽确实想把我放进斯莱特林。”  
Draco目瞪口呆。Harry大笑着说。“我不知道Malfoy会张嘴傻瞪着。”  
猛然合上嘴，Draco吼道，“哦，闭嘴，Potter。”但似乎并不带有Harry预期的恶意。  
“那么，你到底是怎么说服分院帽改变主意的呢？”Draco好奇地问，同时拉着他们环绕舞池好让他们的朋友们看到。  
Harry微笑说。“我相信我说的差不多是，不去斯莱特林，不去斯莱特林。”  
Draco看着他就像他又长了一个脑袋出来。“那么为什么，请告诉我，你会说这种话？”他不确定自己的惊愕是因为Potter居然斗胆与分院帽争执，还是因为他真的成功改变了它的决定。  
“你。”Harry坦白回答，期待一句挖苦的评论。  
Draco困惑了一秒钟才明白Harry说的是什么，他露齿一笑。“什么，Potter，我没有意识到我对你的生命有如此重大的影响。”  
Harry大笑起来，他从来没有从这个角度想过。“是，我想你是的。”  
他们安静了一会儿，享受着音乐与一起律动。他们就像被微风吹拂的两根双生蜡烛一样照亮了舞池。  
“你跳得很好，”Harry不是故意用这样嘶哑的声音低语。  
Draco好奇地看着他，“魁地奇，”他最后说，似乎这就解释了一切。  
“魁地奇？”  
“是，Potter，魁地奇，你知道，就是那个骑着扫帚飞来飞去的运动。”他开玩笑说。  
“谢谢你的描述，Malfoy，”Harry讽刺的说。“魁地奇跟跳舞有什么关系？”  
“你学会注意你的身体，顺着重力和空气移动而不是对抗。我猜这也是你的舞技比起圣诞舞会那次提高很多的原因。”  
当Harry这样思考，他惊奇地发现这个理论是完全合理的。Harry看着他的舞伴，不确定该怎么看待他以前从未见过的Malfoy的这一面。“Malfoy，你知道这是你今晚给我的第二个褒奖吗？”  
“哦，不，我失言了，在我伤害某人前快把摄魂怪叫来，”他戏剧化地说。  
Harry大笑起来，“好，我想为了公平起见，你应该知道我之前也称赞过你。我告诉Ron你吻技很棒。”  
Draco忍不住哼了一声。“就是他看起来快中风了的那会儿？”  
Harry笑了。“不，实际上那是因为我告诉他我觉得你长得不错，身材也很棒。”  
“哦，上帝，Potter。要是你继续下去他会得心脏病的。他甚至活不到努力让我们分手的时候。”  
Harry大笑了。“说到Ron，”他看着桌子方向。“他们又开始了。我们应该——”  
“不。”Draco立刻说，头靠着Harry的肩膀。“让他们自己去吵，而不是跟我们吵。”  
Harry感觉到Draco蹭着他的脖子，直觉的把他搂紧，双臂保护性地抱着他。他可以看到枕在他肩上的男人的脸部轮廓，看起来那么平静安然。Harry脸贴着Draco的头发揉了揉，换来一声叹息和另一下磨蹭。  
他们跳了很久，直到音乐再次改变。这是酒吧关门前的最后一只舞，他们总是演奏同一首乐曲。Harry伸手拂开Draco脸上的头发，好看得更清楚。Draco抬头询问地看着他。Harry不知道他在做什么，不知道他为什么这么做，他只知道如果他此刻不吻Malfoy他的脑袋就要爆炸了。他低头，轻轻让他们的双唇贴在一起，试探地，询问是不是可以。Draco吻得更用力，张开双唇让Harry的舌头可以去到它想去的地方。当Draco的舌头碰到Harry的，他的身体感觉到一阵颤栗，Harry的手似乎把这颤栗当成了动的信号，因为他的右手移到了Draco的衬衫边缘之下，开始抚摸着他脊椎起伏的曲线，同时另一只手捧着Draco的后脑，纠缠着他的头发，上帝，这感觉真好。  
当音乐停下，所有人都渐渐离开舞池，只有Harry和Draco似乎扎根在了那儿。Harry停下亲吻，额头靠着Draco的额头，没有松开他的头发也没有移动另一只正放在Draco衬衫之下后腰之上的手。  
“我们不回桌子那儿，就从这儿幻影移形，明天再应付他们。”Harry的声音低沉颤抖，有一点不确定，仿佛他是在询问而不是做决定。  
“幻影移形去哪儿？”Draco的声音也一样颤抖，但依然低沉性感，回答的正是Harry希望的问题。  
“我的地方，你的地方，见鬼的我不在乎，只要我还能这样吻你，”Harry喘息着说。  
甚至没有看一眼桌子，他们的朋友正焦虑地盯着他们的地方，Draco微笑说。“你的地方。”  
轻轻一声噼啪声，他们出现了在Harry卧室的中央，几秒之内他们又开始亲吻。喘息的饥渴的亲吻，一个字也不必，就说明了一切。  
Harry一边吻着一边敏捷的解开Draco的衬衫，手滑上坦露的肌肤。他终于松开了Draco的嘴唇，转移到了他的喉咙，张嘴舔吻着直到Draco的喉结，他停在那里用力吮吸，直到Draco呻吟。“上帝，Potter，你确定你想继续？”  
听到Draco的声音这么无助和不确定，Harry的自信以他从未想到过的方式增强了。“Harry，”他喃喃说，舌头从Draco的喉结顺着锁骨滑动，然后往下轻轻用牙齿拉扯他的乳头。  
“什么？”Draco终于设法在呻吟之间提问。  
“Harry，当我给你你有史以来最兴奋的高潮时，我想要你尖叫着Harry，而不是Potter。”Harry的注意力继续往下，舌头环绕着Draco的肚脐，然后舔了舔里面，对着湿迹吹气令Draco一阵颤栗。  
“要是你办到了，Potter，我会叫你Harry直到我死的那一天，”Draco低声说，几乎像是在自言自语。  
Harry贴着他湿润的皮肤轻轻笑了，让Draco再次颤栗。“这是承诺吗？”  
Harry的唇回到Draco的胸口，啄着另一边乳头。Draco喘息着说。“是。”  
Harry慢慢走到Draco背后，一边从他身上脱下衬衫，目光一刻也没有离开他。他啄吻着Draco的后颈，搂着他的腰开始解皮带。“你会信守承诺吗？”他低声在Draco耳边说，同时轻啄着他的耳廓，熟练地解开呻吟着的对方的裤子纽扣，小心不要碰到渴望着弹出来的勃起欲望。  
当Draco的衣服落到地上，他忍不住喘息一声。他的阴茎被从丝绸的牢笼中解放出来，凉凉的空气击中他的皮肤。“大部分时候，”Draco嘶声笑着说，绝望地想要保持自控，不要立刻扯下Harry的衣服把他推倒在地上。  
“上帝，你真美，”Harry在Draco耳边说，爱抚着丝般的金发。  
Draco踢开鞋子蹬掉长裤，转身面对Harry，眼里充满了欲望。“而你一件也没脱，”Draco说低声嘟哝着，念了个咒语，Harry的衬衫和牛仔裤都落到地上。  
Harry不太确定他们是怎么到的床上，但一等他们上床他就无法停止。他必须得到Draco，进入Draco，拥有Draco，出于某种原因他认为一个晚上是不够的。  
Draco拱身贴向他，红肿的嘴唇吐出一连串无意义的词语和叹息，他躺在Harry的床上看起来如此美丽与脆弱，他的手指紧紧抓着Harry的臀部，Harry庆幸有着润滑咒，因为如果还要等的话他会死掉。  
他尽可能缓慢地进入Draco；咬着嘴唇专心克制不要放纵自己直冲进去。但Draco在他身下扭动，Harry推进得更深，包围在Draco的温暖中。“上帝，Draco，你感觉真好。”他俯身再次找到Draco的嘴唇，用力亲吻他。他努力保持克制但他的臀部按照自己的意志在抽送，他不能松开Draco的嘴唇，他的手臂颤抖着撑住他，免得压到Draco身上。然后Draco射了，包围着Harry欲望的内壁抽搐着，然后他听到了，听起来就是来自Draco美丽肿胀嘴唇的一声呻吟，但那不是呻吟，至少不完全是。那是他的名字。“Harry，Harry，哦上帝，Harry。”单只这个声音就足以让他达到高潮，他感觉一股电流穿过他的身体仿佛延续了无尽长的时间，然后他倒下，半压着Draco但侧往一边免得让他无法呼吸。Draco的腿夹着Harry的腰，不让他软掉的阴茎滑出他的身体。Harry在睡着之前记得的最后一件事是Draco吻了他的额头，他的太阳穴，他的眼睛，任何他被压在这个尴尬的姿势上能碰到的地方，他记得他自己的声音，浓烈的情绪让他几乎认不出来。“留下，Draco，请留下。”  
第二天早上，Draco醒来的时候有一个温热的躯体从后面搂住他，灼热的气息喷在他的脖子上。他想起了头天晚上，全身涌上一股暖流。上帝，那真是我有过的最好的高潮。这不是计划的一部分。他想要不吵醒Harry的同时翻身看看他，但他稍微一动就感觉到了一个坚硬的勃起正抵着他。Draco闭上眼，想要控制自己。这，毕竟，是Harry Potter——可能是，不，绝对是，他一辈子最好的一个上床对象。这已经说明了问题。  
在他有机会思考下一步该做什么之前，Harry醒了，他的手从Draco温暖的腹部往下……哦甜蜜的Merlin，这碰触让Draco的每一根神经末梢都兴奋的刺痒了。Harry一边抚摸着他，一边蹭着Draco的脖子，舌头舔舐着Draco的肩膀。“早，”Harry在啄吻之间低语，他牙齿的力量刚好让人觉得舒服而不是疼痛。  
“唔唔，”Draco无意义地嘟哝着想要决定他是该往后靠去感觉Harry的阴茎紧贴着他的屁股，还是往前推更好地感觉Harry的手。  
但他不用想太久，Harry搂紧他，同时做到了两点，Draco在这双重的刺激之下叫喊了出来。“老天，Potter，”Draco喘息着说。“为什么我们不早这么做？”  
Harry贴着Draco的背吃吃笑起来，让他的脊椎一阵酥麻。“会给庞弗雷夫人省很多麻烦。”  
Harry的手在套弄抚摸，Draco迫不及待地想要射出来，但他更想要Harry先进入他。“干我，Harry。Merlin，我想射但我想你进来。立刻，Potter！”  
Harry低声念了句咒语，然后慢慢进入了Draco，小心不想伤到他，但Draco用力往后，一下完全包围了Harry。“哦，上帝，Draco，见鬼的这感觉真舒服。”  
“动，”Draco呻吟。“干我，Harr……哦上帝是就是哦……”Draco猛烈的射了出来，他闭上眼，几乎看见了星星，以为自己会昏过去。然后他感觉到Harry也射了，往他体内送去一股暖流温暖了他全身。  
Harry在他身后放松了，手指划着Draco肚子上的精液。他永远没想到他会觉得这动作性感，但是，上帝，它是的。Harry蹭着Draco的脖子，一个Harry似乎已经宣布主权的地方。“你真美，Draco，美得要命。”他嘟哝着，两个人再次睡着了。

********  
“Harry！”Hermione穿过飞路网以为能看到Harry靠在壁炉前常在的地方。“Harry，快中午了你还没起床？”她在Harry的公寓里很自在；在她跟Ron结婚并自己买房前基本上总是在这儿。所以在星期六下午闯进他卧室不是什么新鲜事。直到今天。“活见鬼了，Harry。你没有被子吗？他在这儿干吗？”Harry从不让人过夜。这是他幸福生活的一号原则。不过夜；不让别人过夜。从不。  
Harry抬头看是什么讨厌的声音惊醒他的美梦，发现是Hermione站在门口瞪着他。然后他看到Draco在身边翻了个身，意识到这毕竟不是一个梦。  
“你也早，Hermione，”他平静地说，伸手到地上，拉起昨晚不知道什么时候丢到地上的被子，盖住他们俩。“天气这么好，什么风把你吹来的？”  
“啊啊啊，”她咆哮。“Harry，厨房，现在！”她转身甩上门，Harry吃吃笑了，让Draco开始清醒。  
Harry伸手抚摸着他的背部，轻轻亲吻他的额头。“嘘，继续睡，只是Hermione。”  
Draco翻身拉着Harry慢慢亲吻。“让她走，回床上来，”他嘟哝着继续亲吻Harry的脖子。  
“要这么容易就好了，”Harry轻笑着说。Draco的注意力从Harry的脖子转移到他的乳头，Harry轻轻呻吟一声。“我想我们应该进行计划的第二步了，”Harry嘟哝，感觉到Draco在他怀里僵住了。他把对方拖起来再次亲吻他，一个凶狠的占有的吻，Draco渴望地回应了，Harry看着他的眼睛，声音嘶哑地说道，“滚他的计划，Draco，我不想失去你。”  
Draco对他微笑了——一个甜蜜真诚幸福的微笑，满是安心。“那就去赶走她，我会穿好衣服来帮忙，”Draco假笑着然后补充，“Harry。”  
Harry挑起眉毛笑了。Draco把他推下床，大笑着说。“好吧，我保证过。”  
Harry走进厨房时还在咯咯笑着，看到Hermione的表情非常接近Minerva McGonagall。“Harry，你在干吗？为什么Malfoy在这儿？”  
Harry没回答她，而是开始做茶。  
Hermione手指叩打着桌子，耐心等待一直没有的回答。“Harry，你破坏了你的黄金规则。你跟Malfoy是怎么回事？”  
Harry终于转身看着她，小心思索掂量他的回答，“也许我终于决定听取你们的建议，尝试一下安定下来，努力好好谈一场恋爱。”  
Hermione哼了一声。“努力正是跟Malfoy谈恋爱会用到的词，Harry，搞搞明白，求你。”  
正在这一刻，Draco出了卧室，只穿着一条Harry的睡裤，松松地挂在他的腰上，看起来格外性感。“实际上，Granger，Harry搞得挺明白，我个人可以保证。”  
Harry满口的茶喷了出来，不得不咬住舌头免得爆笑出来。Draco对Hermione假笑着，绕过她走向Harry，热情地吻了他。“早，亲爱的，你做了茶？”  
“是，已经是下午了，你想吃点什么吗？”Harry甜甜的微笑着，Hermione挫败地举起双手。“你疯了，这是唯一解释，我要找Ginny，也许她圣芒戈的朋友能过来把你带去和Gilderoy Lockhart做伴。”  
Harry吃吃笑着，Draco走开去给自己倒茶。“Hermione，你把事情看得太严重了。回家去找Ron，享受你们的周末。我星期一上班的时候跟你说话。我保证Draco和我在那之前不会做任何过分的事，行吗？”  
她狠狠瞪了Draco一眼才拥抱了一下Harry。“用你的脑子思考，不要用脐下三寸的地方，行吗？”  
Harry哈哈大笑，“我保证，好吧，至少尽量。”  
Hermione警告地看了他一眼，飞路回家乡Ron汇报并且寻找援军。  
“哦，这可挺好玩。”Draco微笑说。  
“你，”Harry引诱的说，穿过房间双手搂住Draco，“是个非常非常淘气的孩子。”  
“是，我是的，”Draco磨蹭着Harry。“我看得出来你喜欢。”  
Harry爱抚着Draco的脖子，来回亲吻他的脖子和肩膀，同时含糊地说。“是，我是的。我们吃午餐吗？”  
“嗯，最后会的，”Draco嘟哝着，把Harry拖回了床上。  
********  
“我告诉你，Ron，这次不一样。”Hermione绝望的想要把Harry从‘Draco Malfoy以及比死还可怕的命运’中解救出来。  
“Hermione，他们第一次约会就睡了，擦掉，那甚至不是一次约会。Harry在酒吧选中了他，带他回家，狠狠干了他一整个晚上。顶多维持三天。”Ron搂着Hermione想要安抚她。“相信我，Harry没那么容易就跟谁定下来。他有标准的，你知道。”  
“你没看到他们。Harry用那种狗狗般眼神爱慕的望着他，Malfoy吻Harry就像他是他的！这真的是，我不知道，Ron，这次不一样，我就是知道。”  
“好，好。我们假设你是对的。你想怎么办呢？”Ron知道她露出这种表情时最好不要跟她争执。  
“我不知道，”Hermione叹口气，觉得不知所措。“我猜你是对的，我们只能等几天看看Harry会不会清醒过来。那真的是，Ron，我们说的是Malfoy。”  
“我知道，宝贝。Harry很快就会明白的。”Ron吻吻Hermione的额头，感觉到她放松了。  
********  
星期一早晨，Harry很早就到了办公室，让他的秘书十分奇怪，她甚至还没做咖啡。“早安，Marsh夫人。你今天怎么样？”  
“早安，Potter先生，你看起来心情很不错。”  
“是，我看起来是的，不是吗？”Harry笑着说，她递上星期五留下的信息。“你能查一下我的日历看看今天早上我要开什么会吗，确保我十二点到两点没事。我有个午餐约会。”  
“是，Potter先生。”Harry听到他说，然后关上了办公室的门。  
这是一个美妙的周末。他和Draco一直留在家里。他们聊天，大笑，点了外卖……当然还有像兔子一样做爱。Harry惊奇地发现他真的很享受Draco的陪伴。没有了伏地魔的威胁，选择阵营的压力也不复存在，他们似乎有很多共同点，超出了他们的预期。更不用提他们之间无法否认的化学作用，就像多年被放错了方向的磁铁突然转了过来，这种吸引力几乎是疼痛的。  
周末唯一的消极部分是来自好心朋友们的源源不断的猫头鹰，送来警告和建议。一开始只有Blaise和Pansy，然后是Weasley全家。在收到来自Snape教授的信后，Harry关上窗户拉起窗帘，施了个静音咒好挡住不断的啄击声。Draco发现这一切非常有趣，证明了他的计划十分有效。“是，”Harry咬牙说道。“但是计划改变了。”看到Harry脸上露出的压力，Draco立刻坐到他腿上，在他耳边低声说。“是，Harry，计划改变了，但改变不了的是它显然是个好计划。”然后，跨坐在他腿上，他开始让Harry忘记曾经有个计划。  
Hermione冲进房间，打断了Harry的白日梦，他板起脸看着她。  
“什么？”她刁难地说。“Marsh夫人说你心情不错，我只是来说声早安。”  
“我心情很好。”Harry仔细打量Hermione，敢说她不是为了打个招呼而来。“还有，你来这儿不是说早安的，你是想调查我的周末怎么样，我有没有把Draco踢出去。”  
Hermione体面地红了脸。“好吧，也许是的，”她小声说。“所以……？”  
Harry大笑着说。“我的周末很美好，记忆中最美好的一个周末，还有我没有，也不打算，把Draco踢出去。”他邪恶地微笑着站起来，紧紧拥抱她一下。“我必须谢谢你。”  
“什么！？”她张嘴，用力推开他。  
“嗯，不是你告诉我是时候安定下来，停止到处播种，好好谈个恋爱吗？”  
“是，但是，Harry，不是跟Malfoy！”她惊恐地说。  
“是。这确实破坏了整个生孩子的想法，但他最后还是想要个Malfoy继承人，所以总是可以用代理孕母。”他微笑说，知道这一定会真的刺激到她。噢，也许他跟Malfoy混太久了  
“Harry James Potter，请告诉我你没有跟Malfoy讨论孩子！”她尖叫，让Harry想起了Black夫人的肖像。  
“哦，Granger，Pansy也不太能接受代理孕母的主意。”Hermione转身发现Malfoy正懒洋洋地靠着门框。  
“Oh。My。God。Harry，你说了。你真的跟他讨论过小孩。这比我以为的还糟糕。”  
“Granger，你真的应该跟Pansy寄猫头鹰，你们俩看起来有很多共同点，比大家以为的多。”Draco说，走向咧嘴笑着地Harry Potter。  
“什么，”Hermione吼道，“我们俩的朋友都发疯了？”  
Draco和Harry都没有回答他，忙着如饥似渴地盯着对方。“准备去吃午餐了，Harry？”Draco终于问，给了Harry一个热烈的亲吻。  
Harry皱起眉头。“你来早了，我以为我们约的是十二点。”  
Draco露出他最迷人的微笑。“现在是十二点。”他假笑着说。“在巴黎。”  
“噢，你想我了，”Harry取笑，笑容一直咧到耳朵。  
“我没想你，看在上帝份上，我三个小时前才见过你。”Draco搂着Harry的腰噘起嘴，巧妙地看着Hermione。“我只是无聊，仅此而已。”  
“恶！”Hermione双手捂脸。“我看不见。我要做几个月的噩梦了。”  
Harry勉强扯开盯着Draco的视线，看向Hermione就像刚才忘了她还在。“哦，Hermione，为什么你不跟我们一起午餐呢？”  
Draco瞪着他，Harry回以假笑然后慢慢地温柔地亲吻他，暗示着，‘请好好对待我的朋友，我以后会回报你’。  
Draco的态度改变了一点。“是，Granger，请一起来，也给Weasel送个猫头鹰。我们可以来个四人午餐。”他坚定忍耐地微笑说。“不是很可爱吗？”  
Harry哄然大笑起来。“Draco，乖一点。”他设法说道。“Hermione，如果你跟Ron愿意和我们一起午餐，我会保证Draco行为良好的。”他故意看了Draco一眼。“我有我的办法。”  
Draco看到几场美妙高潮从窗口飞了出去，他咬着嘴唇说，“是，”他说，翻翻眼睛。“我保证会行为良好。”  
Hermione站在那儿怀疑地瞪着他们俩，皱皱鼻子才勉强问道，“你们真的喜欢对方，是吗？”  
Harry和Draco看着彼此，都耸耸肩，齐声说道，“是的。”  
“好。”Hermione放弃地举起双手。“给我一分钟给Ron寄猫头鹰，我们中庭见。”  
午餐比预期的要好。至少没有流血事件，只有一点点热汤，对此Harry敢肯定，真的是偶然。  
星期五跟Blaise和Pansy的午餐要糟得多。Blaise设法转移了Harry的注意力让Pansy挤到长椅上跟Draco坐在一起，有效的隔绝了Harry和他的任何身体接触，并且开始抓住一切机会跟Draco调情和抚摸他。不到二十分钟，Harry失手粉碎了餐厅里的每一个调料瓶。  
无需多说，他们省略了午餐，两个男人回到Harry办公室享用外卖。  
“对不起，Draco，我不是故意的，真的，”Harry说，坐在办公桌边，Draco站在他后面给他按摩肩膀帮他放松。  
Draco笑着摇摇头。“我知道你不是的，Harry。我向你保证Pansy永远不会再当着你的面碰我。”  
Harry垂头捂着脸，呻吟一声。“Draco，我以前从没嫉妒过任何人，不像这样。”他抬起头，仰头看着Draco。“我真的不喜欢她碰你，但我不知道我的魔法会像这样失控。好几年都没发生过了。”  
Draco低头吻了吻他。“你知道这让我感到多荣幸吗？”  
Harry从肩上拉下Draco的手，转过椅子，拉着Draco坐到他腿上。“真的？”  
Draco搂着Harry的脖子吻了他。“唔，真的。”他嘟哝着顺着Harry的脖子往下亲吻，然后从另一边回来。“让人兴奋，提醒了我你真实的力量多么强大。”  
“唔，真的？”  
“唔。”Draco啄着他的耳朵，手指纠缠着Harry的头发。“我想要是你用爬说语对我随便说点什么，你甚至不用碰我就会立刻射出来。”  
Harry所说的是‘哦，fuck，Draco，别这么说话，否则我会撕开你的衣服就在地上干你。’但Draco听到的只是一连串低沉性感的嘶嘶声，哦上帝，他是对的，他就在Harry的腿上高潮了，Draco的身体贴着Harry磨蹭扭动，让Harry同样激烈地射了出来，两个人都喘息着没法说话。  
他们安静了一会儿，Harry想着他应该庆幸自己记得施了锁门咒和静音咒。在他回复了一些自控之后，Harry笑着说。“我们明天能再跟你朋友一起午餐吗？”  
Draco吃吃笑了。“唔，也许是值得的。”  
两周之后，媒体得到了他们恋爱的风声，现在每天都会刊登他们出现在哪儿，和谁在一起。然后邮件蜂拥而至。给Draco的辱骂信说他用诡计欺骗了Harry。给Harry的辱骂信说他屈尊与敌人为伍。给他们俩的辱骂信说他们应该找一个像样的女巫安定下来建立一个正常的巫师家庭。单子可以一直一直列下去。  
他们把信堆在Harry公寓里一间多余的卧室里，每个晚上点燃一堆，一边吃甜点一边欣赏它们燃烧。  
到他们一个月纪念的时候，他们想应该举办一个宴会庆祝打破了之前所有的恋爱记录。但当他们讨论宴请名单时，他们改变了主意，害怕如果把所有那些客人放在同一个房间，也许会有其他东西被打破。  
两个月后，Draco正式搬出庄园，住进了Harry的公寓。Harry求了他几个星期，但Draco一直拒绝，直到Harry同意让他重新装修。在他们的新的铺着黑色缎子的特大床上度过第一个夜晚之后，Harry同意让Draco随时装修他想装修的任何地方。  
他们的朋友终于接受了他们对彼此的感情是真实的，而且不会很快发生变化。谁也不高兴，但Ron和Hermione爱Harry，所以他们容忍Draco，而Blaise和Pansy爱Draco，所以他们容忍Harry。除了偶尔为一些完全莫名其妙的小事争吵之外，Harry和Draco的生活非常，非常完美。  
恋爱六个月后，在一次特别可笑的争执，然后，当然，一场疯狂的和好的做爱之后，Harry靠在Draco怀里，觉得幸福而满足。  
“Harry？”Draco问，同样心满意足地手指慢慢上下抚摸Harry的背。  
“是，Draco？”  
“你觉得为什么能够这么成功，你知道，我们？逻辑上不应该，你知道。”  
“我不知道，Draco。也许因为我们很不相同却又十分相似。”Harry停下来思索。“或者也许因为我们十分相似却又很不相同。”  
“Harry，”Draco板起脸。“那根本是一样的。”  
“我知道，”Harry大笑着说。“好，也许因为我们俩都床技高超。”  
Draco的脸板得更紧，声音也比Harry听过的更加强硬。“所以就是这样？因为我们俩都床技高超？”  
Harry坐了起来，伸手搂住Draco。他顺着Draco的肩膀亲吻到他的脖子上那个Harry现在比了解自己的手更了解的点。  
“不，Draco，”他嘟哝。“你知道不是这样？”  
“那么是什么，Harry？我们之间的整个事情违背了所有的逻辑和理智。去问任何人，他们都会同意。”  
Draco真的在沮丧，比Harry曾经见过的都要更沮丧。Harry的手指轻轻摸着Draco的头发，Draco靠着他的手就像Harry知道他会的。Harry的手往下摸着他的背，Draco颤抖一下，就像Harry知道他会的。Harry蹭着Draco的耳朵轻轻往里面吹气，Draco咬着嘴唇呜咽，就像Harry知道他会的。然后Harry意识到他了解Draco身体的每一寸；他知道Draco对于每一下抚摸和每一个亲吻的反应。他懂得Draco发出的每一声呻吟，每一次呜咽和每一个无意义的声音。他能够分辨Draco紧张的微笑和担忧的笑容；他只看他眼角的细纹就可以判断他高兴的程度；他只看他说话时的手势就能够判断他有多兴奋。Harry从未像了解Draco这样了解任何人。而且Harry相信Draco对他也是一样。  
Harry拉着Draco面对他，抬起他的下巴看着他的眼睛。“你是对的，这违背了所有的逻辑，但是，Draco，从没人说爱是合乎逻辑的。”  
Draco咬着嘴唇研究Harry的表情，它就在那儿。已经在那儿有一阵子了，Draco只是害怕而不敢去看。害怕如果他看的话会找不到，那太伤人了。“你爱我？”  
Harry为这无谓的愚蠢而笑了起来，但是，是的，他爱Draco。“我刚刚才意识到，但是，是的，Draco，我爱你。你也爱我虽然你还不会说出了，我知道你不会，因为这对你更艰难。但是没关系，因为这就是一切为什么能成功。为什么它会一直成功。”  
Draco伸出手，手指勾勒着Harry的脸，每一根线条，每一个酒窝，用他的手指感受就写在那儿的爱。“你是对的；我是的，我说不出来是因为我从来没有，我从没想过我会想要。但我是的，Harry。上帝我真的是。”  
他们安静地躺了很久，沉浸在新的发现中，享受着彼此的碰触，直到Draco终于打破沉默。  
“你知道吗，Harry？”  
“什么？”  
“我们欠了朋友们一声道歉。”  
Harry笑了，“还有一声感谢。”  
“嗯，”Draco嘟哝着吻了Harry。“他们是对的，这种生活好得多。”  
“是，是的，”Harry贴着Draco的双唇嘟哝。  
我们还是要解决代理孕母的事情，但是。”  
“唔……明天，Draco。”Harry在吻与吻之间低声说。“明天。”

完


End file.
